1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including an engine accommodated in an engine room below a seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
United States Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0289896 discloses an engine room cooling structure for a utility vehicle. In this utility vehicle, an engine is accommodated in an engine room below a seat. The engine room cooling structure includes an air duct extending forward from the engine room to guide ram air from forward to the engine room.
In this cooling structure, when the utility vehicle is driving at a high speed, air is guided to the engine room in a sufficient amount through the air duct and suitably cools the engine room. However, when the utility vehicle is driving at a low speed and/or the engine is running under a high load, the amount of air for cooling the engine room is likely to be insufficient.